


Hanne Lorre: Investigative Journalist!

by inkwellAnomaly



Series: Behemo's Game Library [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: Play as the intrepid reporter Hanne Lorre as she solves the mysteries behind the Titanis Sinking Incident and the Dark Star Scandal!A mini-text adventure run over Tumblr.





	1. The Intrepid Reporter

Your name is Hanne Lorre. It is the year EC 978, and you’re currently in the middle of investigating quite the scoop! The S.S. Titanis has just been sunk in a freak octopus attack (apparently) and your editor has tasked you with covering the incident!

Right now, you’re standing in the middle of Aceid’s main port. Officers from the World Police as well as several other officials are scattered around.

What do you do?

>wash your hair. please. for the love of god, BATHE

You just did! You like to keep yourself hygienic. Professionalism is of the utmost importance!

You like to keep your beautiful green hair in tip-top shape. You even braided one of your side tails!

>think about your pen name

You based it on someone famous. You’re a bit secretive about it, hehe. Part of being a journalist is keeping your own identity under wraps!

 

> can you see the ship from here?

It’s bobbing up and down in the harbor. It’s been split into two. What a tragic sight. You know from your research that a lot of money was invested into the Titanis.

> how do the survivors look like?

You see about twenty people in fine clothing all huddled up with blankets and hot chocolate. They’re wet and are visibly shaken by the incident, but are otherwise okay.

> go for the calmest survivor!

You go over to a middle-aged Elphe lady, clutching her daughter.

“Miss, would it be alright if I asked you some questions? I’m a reporter for the Schuburg Newspaper.”

“Yes, that’s fine. I’m just taking care of my daughter Michelle over here.”

What questions do you ask?

>"How did the whole thing happen?!"

“Well, all I remember is, I was packing my things in my cabin, and then suddenly I felt the entire ship shake! The next thing I knew, I was being evacuated by the staff into the lifeboats.“

>"Are you and your daughter hurt?"

“Thankfully, we’re fine. Women and children were the first to be evacuated, fortunately. Thank goodness my husband wasn’t with us, otherwise he’d be on the last priority!”

>"What do you think is the cause of all this?"

“I’ve heard talk of a giant octopus, which is frankly quite preposterous. However, with all that’s been happening in Evillious, who knows anymore? I wouldn’t call myself a skeptic, although I’m not exactly a believer either.”

 

>thank her for her time, wish them well and search for any law enforcement to ask about GIANT OCTO

You go up to a local police officer, a strapping young Marlon man with black hair.

“Yes, Ms. Lorre! William Zorach, at your service!”

 

> ...Consider the octopus

You do consider it. You’ve heard legends of giant ziz tiamas attacking sailors’ ships during the times of old. You should probably add that info to your article!

“…Ma'am?“

"Ah, sorry! I was thinking about the octopus. It must have been very amazing!"

”…”

>ask him for his thoughts

“It’s a tragedy, really. 1,503 people died, according to the other officers. The lifeboats could have… held more people.“

He looks away, grief clearly showing on his face.

> ==>  
You finish interviewing William and gain the pertinent information regarding the incident. According to some witnesses on board, a group of Elphe teenagers allegedly belonging to the Zeus gang were involved. After some further research, you find out that the gang usually meets every Tuesday at the abandoned airship factory on the outskirts of Aceid.

Time to investigate this lead!

> Go to the bathroom.

Now’s not the time for that! Right now, you’re currently driving to the airship with a clever disguise! You’re a teenager yourself, so hopefully you can pass as a new recruit!

…Yeah, this is probably not going to end well. Good thing you brought your gun just in case. Your father, despite being a peaceful old man, made sure to teach you how to defend yourself.

> Look around

It’s early evening. It’s mostly grass fields around the airship factory, probably meant to test the airships before they went into further production. You park you car and approach the factory.

> Kick the factory door down and enter like a boss.

A pretty-looking Elphe boy shouts at you. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here, eh? Did Hardy send you?!"

Before you know it, the gang’s got you surrounded. Oh dear.


	2. Ocean's No. 8

> Try to intimidate them.  
“So, boys… you in the mood for an evening rumble? Hehehe.”

A fist flies at your face. Before you know it, you black out.

> ==>

When you come to, you find yourself bound with rope. “Alright, miss, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Who sent you?” the boy from earlier interrogates you.

> ==>

“I’m from… around! Yes, I’m also a slumdog just like the rest of you. I was, uh… looking to join your gang! Yup, I hate those Freezises! I mean, why else would I be here? It’s not like I can handle all of you!”

”…That’s true,“ the boy replies. The rest of the gang murmurs in agreement.

> “I can be a great asset to you bunch”

"And how exactly are you gonna be an asset? You don’t seem to be the fighting type.”

> Recall assets.

You’re an amateur marksman at best. You’re also quite the researcher.

"I’m great at intelligence seeking! Just name it, and I can find it out!!“

"Hmm… what do you say, boys?"

One of the other gang members speaks up.

"I say we let her join, Narcissus."

"Then it’s settled! Welcome to the club, miss…?"

Crap, what name do you give them? You certainly can’t use your real name, nor your pseudonym of "Hanne Lorre”.

> Give them a fake name.

“My name is… Um… Demetria!"

They seem to buy it.

 

> Ask them about their plans.  
“So, um… what do you guys have planned?”

“Since you’re a new member, we can’t let you in on the details just yet… However, you should be here this coming Thursday. We’ve got another job, this time on a traveling business executive."

You nod, and recall that Mr. Bindi Freezis is visiting the Schuburg Newspaper headquarters this Thursday to oversee the audit. Could he be their target?

> ==>

It is now Thursday. You are currently in your apartment, getting ready to head to headquarters. You still have a bit of time to go around town.

What should you do before that?

> ==>

You exit your apartment and take the elevator down to the lobby. You swing by the mail slots, and lo and behold, a letter! You take it, and it appears to have some sort of wax seal on it. Whoever sent it must have been pretty fancy!

You tuck the letter in your pocket for safekeeping. You’ll open it later!

> ==>

As you exit the door, you see a postman walking along the road. They’re pretty short for a regular postman, and you’ve never seen them before!

Approach the postman?

> Yes.

You do! The postman sees you approach, and nods at you.

“Hello! Are you the one who delivered my mail today?”  
They nod.  
“You’re new around Aceid, aren’t you? Would you like me to show you around?”  
They nod again. Must not be the talking type.

> Show them around.

“Here’s the Central Theater! And here’s my favorite shoe shop! Ooh, you have got to try this restaurant, it was founded centuries ago by a Freezis maid! It has the most delicious green onion soup; I personally find it very amazing!”

The postman sort of just follows you and nods whenever you say anything. How strange!

> Think about treating yourself to the spa just for today.  
“Ooh, here’s my favorite spa! We simply must–” The postman’s gone. Oh well, maybe they had work to do.

> Spa daaaaay!

You enter the spa!

“Welcome to the Plateau Flower Spa. Only the finest herbal masks shipped straight from Calgaround!” the spa receptionist says.

You enter get a massage and herbal mask treatment. By the time you exit, it’s already late afternoon.

Aaaaand you forgot to report to work today. Nice.

> Get supper.

Since you blew all of your money on the spa treatment, you decide to eat somewhere cheap - Erebus Bar. The bar owner, Hardy, looks at you suspiciously as you enter.

“One bratwurst platter, please,” you order.

“…We don’t accept members of Zeus here,” he mutters threateningly.

Oh dear.

> Get a wine bottle and smash his head.

You’d really just like to have dinner.

> Find a cheaper place with politer people.

You cancel your order and hightail it out of the bar! You instead pass by a bakery run by the Sisters of Clarith and purchase some day-old brioche. Apparently it’s some secret recipe passed down to them over the centuries.

…You don’t like brioche.

> Food is food.

You suppose.

> ==>

You suddenly remember, it’s almost time for the heist! You head back to your apartment, freshen up a bit, and head for The Grand Diva Hotel, only the ritziest hotel in the entire Central District!

You head out back. Narcissus and the other members of Zeus are already waiting.

“Here’s your disguise,” one of the female members says, handing you a maid uniform.

> Fast forward.

It is now a few hours later. One of the other members has confirmed that Bindi is currently having dinner. Now is the time to strike.

You and a fellow member, Metis, are disguised as maids. Metis picks the lock to Bindi’s room, and you enter it discreetly. On the desk is his wallet, and some of his jewelry. What do you do?

> Find some weapons if there are.

You see a gun and some bullets under his bed. Bindi’s… quite ruthless, apparently.

“Faster, Demetria!” Metis reminds you. You join her in scouring the room for any other valuables and load them into a laundry bag.

> Pick up wallet.

You examine the wallet. Inside is a picture of… his brother Loki? You remember reading about his trial. He apparently shot himself while in prison.

Poor guy.

> Pick up gun.

You decide to steal his gun, for some weird reason. Could be worth something.

You can’t steal everything, though! The laundry bag can only fit so much.

> ==>

You and Metis finish, mark the bag with a brush, and drop it down the laundry shoot. Some of the other members should be waiting. You then lock the room, and rush to the elevator.

The elevator opens. It’s Bindi! Oh Levia oh Levia oh Levia oh Levia you hope he doesn’t recognize you.

> Drop something so you have to pick it up and he doesn’t see your face.

“Whoopsie-daisy!” you say, as you drop your pen and bend down to pick it up.  
“What are you doing?!” Metis whispers.

Bindi walks past, muttering something about clumsy cleaning ladies.

_Phew._

> Let's go!

You and Metis take the elevator down and run to the back of the building. The other members have already mobilized - you get into the automobile and drive off.

“Good work, team!” Narcissus says. He opens the sack, and takes out Bindi’s watch, some cash (which are apparently thousand-Ev bills) and some more jewelry.

> Are you the one driving?

Nope, it’s someone else! You think his name is Helio.

> You have a gun. Hijack the car.

“Alright, nobody move!” you shout, pulling out your gun. Helio stops the car. The other members look at you in fear.  
“So, a double-cross, eh? I had a bad feeling about you, miss!” Narcissus says.

You hold them at gunpoint, and get into the driver’s seat. You then turn around, heading straight for the World Police station in the Central District.

> ==>

It is now a few hours later. You’ve turned in the Zeus gang (they get some jail time) and have successfully returned Bindi’s belongings to him.

“Great work…” he says, rubbing his chin. “Alright, I’ve decided! I’m promoting you to associate editor of this newspaper!”

Wahoo, a promotion~!!

> Fast foward.

Your name is Hanne Lorre, and it’s been five years since you’ve turned in the Zeus gang! You were quite the talk around headquarters for several months, but over the past few years the hype has died down.

You’re surprisingly good at leadership, and the newspaper has flourished under your direction!

> ==>

You get a knock on your office door. A Jakokuese man in peculiar-looking clothing enters.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Lorre.”


	3. A Lock to Pick

> Greet him

“Good afternoon,” you greet him.

He takes out an envelope and puts it on your desk.  
“Ms. Lorre, I represent the Tasan organization. You may have heard of us - we’re currently condemning Judge Gallerian Marlon’s blatant corruption in Levianta. Perhaps you’d like to feature us?”

It does seem timely. However, the story might not push through since Bindi’s friends with Gallerian. Your job is on the line!

What do you do?

> “Tell me more of your organization.”

“Yes, you see I founded Tasan about five years ago after losing my brother to Gallerian’s unjust court system. To put it bluntly, my brother was framed, and I lost my only family. I’ve since gathered several others who are also against corruption in the government, and we’ve formed an informal organization. We could really use your help in gaining traction.”

> “I like your clothes!”

You compliment him on his fashion sense. He blushes.

“I’d love to discuss this issue with you further, Mr. Octo, but I really must return to work. Let’s keep in touch,” you say, leading him out the door.

“But–”  
“Ta ta!!”

You slam the office door shut and hear footsteps walking away - he’s probably leaving.

> ==>

Now that you think about it, Gallerian’s corruption does seem like quite the scoop!

You arrange for an automobile. Levianta, here we come!

> ==>

You are now on the road to Levianta. You’ve been reading up on the war happening, and apparently a lot of people are upset about it, to the point of an intense anti-war movement gathering in Levianta.

It’s still a few hours before you reach Alicegrad. What do you do?

> Turn on some driving tunes.

You put on some fast-paced music! Your chauffeur seems to appreciate it.

Before you know it, you’re in Alicegrad. You arrange for a place to stay for the next few days, and send your chauffeur off back to Aceid.

> Do we have any testimony of people who have been screwed over by him?

There’s Gammon, but fiddlesticks, he’s all the way back in Aceid! You should have interviewed him when you had the chance. Hmm… Scherzer’s dead, and Nyoze is missing. Perhaps you can visit the local jail? Surely there are criminals in there who have been put there under false charges, assuming Gallerian really is corrupt.

> Visit jail.

You do so. You’re now in the Alicegrad City Jail. Criminals shout from their cells; one of them stands out, a young woman with blonde hair.

You approach her and ask for an interview.  
“What’s in it for me, huh?” she asks.

> First off, who is she and how did she get there?

“I don’t wanna talk about it! Why should I talk to you, anyway?!”

> “well if Marlon is exposed, I’m sure your case will be reopened. If not, I can fight for that.”

She seems convinced.

“My name is Arte Conchita. I go by Waiter, and I used to be a server at the Graveyard restaurant.”

> “the one shut down for health violations?”

“Not health violations, dummy! We were supposedly shut down because we didn’t have a business license, were committing tax evasion, and were serving so-called dubious dishes! Annoying, I tell ya! Honestly, what was Lich even thinking…”

> is it true?

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t run the place! I’m just a waitron.”

>where can i find this Lich?

“I don’t know where he is, honestly. His name is Lich Arklow. Tell him Waiter sent you, and he’ll talk. Tell him to get me outta here, that bitch!”

> ==>

Before you can ask more questions, the warden says visiting hours are over. You thank Arte for the interview, and promise to help her case.

You suppose you can interview someone close to Gallerian to get some inside information. His butler, perhaps? Or maybe his secretary Hel Jaakko?

> Start with Hel

You pay a visit to the Dark Star Bureau office, careful to keep a low profile.

You find Hel at what appears to be her desk, organizing some paper work.

“Can I help you?”  
“Yes, actually.”

You introduce yourself, and your intentions of interviewing her. She puts a hand on her mouth.

“Yes, I’ll do anything to help.”

> ==>

“Let’s start with some simple questions,” you say. “When did you start working for the Dark Star?”  
“Ah, it was about fifteen years ago.”

> ==>

“Oh, Ms. Lorre, perhaps it’s better to take this somewhere private. We’re smack-dab in the middle of the office.”

Suddenly, you hear someone call her to another room. She stands up and goes to you, writing something on a piece of paper.

“Please meet me at this address later tonight at 8,” she says. “We can speak freely there.”

You glance at the paper. It appears to be her home address.

> Blush furiously

You are quite flattered to think that she fancies you! But… she’s not exactly your type.

You’re more into Jakokuese types. You don’t know why.

hanne lorre  


> ==>  
You are now in your room for the night, having taken a nice nap. It’s 4:00 - still several hours before your scheduled meeting time with Hel.

What do you do?

> Have a crisis really quick

Ohmygosh, you forgot to… Actually, you’re all prepared. Extra cash, your writing materials, your trusty typewriter, your telegram machine… everything.

> Go get dinner.

You go downstairs and order a hearty meal - grilled ziz tiama. Apparently this inn you’re staying at is called “Court of Nights” or something?

You see a Jakokuese woman with a monocle eye you, then continue eating. Approach her?

> Go flirt

She seems to be… much older than you, for some reason.

The thought of flirting with her makes your stomach turn.

> Pester her

“Hello. May I eat with you?” you ask her, sitting down next to her at her table.  
“…Sure.”  
“My name’s Hanne. Hanne Lorre.”  
“Delighted. I’m Kayo Sudou.”

You shake hands. She smiles devilishly.

> So Kayo, do you enjoy blue hair?

She spits out her drink.  
“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?”

> Oh You Know

“NO, I DON’T KNOW. PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!!”

> waggle your brows at her

She’s getting steamed. Maybe you should lay off?

> Show her the image of Kai’s butt from Quartets

You fish through your papers and find a facsimile of an ancient piece of Jakokuese art.

“You’re Jakokuese, correct? Have you seen this piece of art?”

She… starts laughing?

“Yes, I believe I know the person in this piece of art. His name is Kai Miroku.”

“But, Kai Miroku lived over a century ago!” you say, shocked at her claim. “There are rumors amongst historians that he was behind the Great Fire of Enbizaka in EC 838!”  
“Well, you see, I’m actually an immortal sorceress,” she says.

> Are you into him

“WILL YOU PLEASE! STOP THAT!”

> Press further on her immortality claims

“So… you’re immortal, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you find some way to prove it?”  
“Well… I have some inside information you couldn’t find in any history book.”  
“Such as…?”  
“Well, let me tell you a little story… About a tailor, some scissors, and envy.”

> ==>

You look at your pocket watch, and see that it’s almost 8:00! You finish your food quickly and bid Kayo goodbye, telling her you have an urgent interview to catch. You then hightail it out of the inn, rushing to 28 Nelsky Street.

You find Hel waiting for you outside. She looks around, and then lets you in.

After getting settled, you sit across her in her living room, preparing your trusty notebook. What questions do you ask her regarding Gallerian’s corruption?

> exactly how corrupt is gallerian

Hel seems taken aback, but starts talking after a while.  
“It’s… gotten progressively worse. Ever since his daughter’s, uh, ‘accident’, he’s changed. Pardoning criminals, convicting innocents, it’s just horrible.”

> do you have any idea of his motivation?

“I honestly have no idea. I’m just his secretary. Although I will tell you this: I’ve heard rumors that he’s collecting these antiques, taking them from evidence lockup. The artifacts from legend… the 'vessels of deadly sin.’”

> ask more about the vessels of deadly sin

“Ah, that’s my father’s expertise. He was a scholar. Let me fetch the documents.”

She goes upstairs, and comes back with several volumes.

“These were the works of my late father - he researched on these so called 'vessels of sin’ based on the writings of my ancestor, Will Jaakko. They’re a carefully-guarded secret, known only to members of my family. But I suppose, if it’s for the sake of justice, I’ll gladly share them with you.”  
>what ar the vessels of sin? Whats so special about them?

You say those questions aloud while perusing the musty old books. They’re written in what appears to be antiquated Leviantan, which you know a bit of. Hel helps translate the more difficult words.

> pocket books

You put them aside, thanking Hel profusely for the information.

> now, do we have any proof of gallerians dealings?

“Ah, I don’t, I’m sorry. I can get the documents from Bruno, though.”

Bingo.

> how can i get to bruno without gallerian knowing

“To be frank, it’s impossible.”

> Examine surroundings.

You look around. Hel’s home looks quite old - like an ancestral home of some sort. It looks like it’s well-kept, though. Hel must be quite the home-maker.

>do you know of anyone who might have solid proof?

“Bruno’s the only one with access to the case files. I only handle the documents Gallerian is fine with the rest of the Bureau seeing. Gallerian’s files are kept in a locked cabinet in his mansion.”

“I see…”

“Security there is tight, although if you can convince my friend Feng to let you in, you might just be able to get those documents.”

“Yes, I’d appreciate that greatly!!”

> assess possibilities of infiltrating staff

“Ah, he’s looking for a new maid right now. Although it would be advisable if you get Feng’s support for this. He could smuggle you in as a guest.”

> ==>

After Hel makes you tea, you thank her for her time and get ready to leave. As you take the books with you, Hel wishes you luck in exposing Gallerian’s corruption.

You spend the entire night studying the books - apparently these so-called ‘vessels of sin’ are supposedly responsible for many major historical events.

It is now morning. What do you do?

> what’s there to do?

You can scout around town for more evidence of Gallerian’s corruption, or maybe visit his mansion nearby. He’s probably at work right now, so you can talk to Feng in private.

Hel never mentioned what Feng looked like to you, so you’ll just have to guess…?

>visit the mansion

You visit the mansion, and patrolling outside is… a tiger?! You scream.

It starts talking to you.

“Miss, if you could just calm down…”

You scream even louder.

> Calm down.

You can’t calm down! This is a talking tiger!

“Oh, please excuse me. I’ve forgotten to introduce myself - my name is Feng Li, commander of Police Neutrality.”

After several more minutes of screaming, you manage to calm down. You introduce yourself.

“Hmm, an editor for the Schuburg Newspaper in Elphegort, eh? What are you doing here, miss?”

> ==>

You explain that you’ve heard rumors of Gallerian’s corruption, and want to expose it for the good of the public.

Feng strokes his chin with his paw. “Hmm… interesting. And what exactly do you need me for? I’m just the head of security here.”

“I need to sneak in and get some solid proof. Hel said you could help me with that?”

“Ah, Hel sent you! Well then, comrade, here’s what you need to do…”

Feng explains the security system at the mansion. He tells you that he can have all the security staff take a break for fifteen minutes tomorrow night, thus giving you the chance to sneak in and get the documents. He also tells you that Gallerian and Bruno will be away at a conference at the Dark Star Bureau.

What other questions do you ask?

> where will i enter from?

“You can enter through the window, directly into Gallerian’s study. That’s where the cabinet is.”

> do you have a key or should i pick the lock?

“You need to pick the lock. Bruno’s the only staff member who has the key.”

 

You don’t know how to pick locks. Hmm, if only there was a way…

Wait a second. You remember from your reading last night - one of the vessels of sin is a shapeshifting key. If only you could get your hands on it…

A bespectacled man suddenly goes up to you.

“Hello, miss! I’m a traveling goldsmith, selling my wares! Won’t you shake my hand?”

> shake his hand

You shake his hand. For some reason, you feel… powerful. You feel terribly angry that Gallerian’s corruption has taken advantage of so many people!

He has to pay for his crimes. Dearly.

> ==>

“Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere private…?” the goldsmith tells you. He leads you away to a dark alley. You’re on guard - he could be a charlatan.

…He puts down his suitcase, and in a flash of light, disappears! In his place is a small, golden key.

The goldsmith– no, the demon speaks to you in your mind.

 **“Let’s get to business, shall we?”**  


 


	4. The Assassin and the Sleep Princess

> feed into your anger

You go to the local gun store and buy a revolver - a Naga Custom 44. It’s a bit much, but you can afford to be extravagant given your savings. Being associate editor of Elphegort’s largest newspaper pays well, you know?

> Admire self in window.

You certainly look good in black.

Shucks, focus, Hanne! Okay, okay…

You have the key with you. The guards are on break, and Feng conveniently left the gate open.

> ==>

You sneak through the gate, and run across the lawn! Thankfully, the lights are off inside - the entire household must be asleep. You go up to the study window, open it, and go inside.

Inside is the cabinet. You take the golden key out and slowly insert it into the lock.

> Unlock the cabinet.

Bingo! All these delicious case files, hehehe.

>take everything u can carry and go, you can look over them later

You grab the folder from the most recent part of the section, and get ready to leave!

The light turns on. It’s… the lady from the Titanis?

“What exactly are you doing?” Mira says.

>run like the wind

“Wait! I just want to–”  
You’re out the window, sprinting across the mansion’s grounds at high speed. Feng sees you, and opens the gate.

You’re now on the street. You look back, and see PN officers pursuing you.

“Halt, in the name of the law!”

What do you do?

>make sure they dont see your face

You keep running. You decide not to go directly to your inn since they might find you, but instead duck into an alley.

You think you’ve lost them.

> ==>

Once you’re positive that you’re safe, you discretely make your way back to the inn and lay out the documents. There’s case files on the murder of Medea Col, the shutdown of the Graveyard restaurant and an antique auction in Maistia.

These files all include pictures that match the illustrations in the books Hel gave you! So it seems Gallerian was indeed after the vessels of sin.

>what can you use against gallerian though? Leak to the press

You find duplicates of certain documents! There’s one saying Jason Jack actually killed Medea Col, and a photocopy saying it was instead Nyoze Octo! You recall Gammon mentioning that Nyoze was framed, so perhaps he could confirm that it’s falsified evidence!

> ==>

After a good night’s sleep, you telephone headquarters and tell them you’ve got breaking news! You also arrange for a car to pick you up at Alicegrad.

This should be a piece of cake!  
>weigh your options

What options, exactly?

> Organize your new info.  
You furiously take down notes and type up a draft on your typewriter! Honestly, this is quite the scoop!

You hear a knock on your door. Answer?

>answer the door

You answer the door. Outside is a very angry-looking Black Valkyrian man.

“Hello, Miss Lorre,” he seethes.

>prepare to run just in case

The window is your only way out - it’s a five-story drop below. He’s pretty much got you cornered.

>ohh and what brings you here?

“I believe… you have something of my master’s.”

He eyes the documents sprawled out on your desk.

>GET UR INFO GO THROUGH YOUR WINDOW JUST GO

Acting impulsively, you get your gun and knock him with its butt! He’s still conscious, but temporarily taken aback.

You take the folder, and jump out the window, closing your eyes.

Ooh, this is going to be painful.

> ==>

You open your eyes, and… you’re falling very slowly? Above you billows a golden parachute.

“You’re welcome,” Seth says inside your head.

>land somewhere safe, like a restaurant and or a concert stage

…You land on the street.

>run when you land

You run like mad to the city’s train station! Hopefully Bruno won’t be able to follow you once you’re on.

You quickly buy a ticket, and– just your luck, the current train’s leaving in 15 minutes! You quickly board, fixing yourself and trying to look like a calm, ordinary citizen.

>you’re cool, seth, I like you

“Likewise.”

> Wait, where's the vessel?

It’s back inside your pocket in key form!

> ==>

Once you’re all settled, the train leaves without a hitch. Before long, you’re on the way back to Aceid.

You breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

> ==>

After several hours, you hear an explosion up ahead. The train stops.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it appears we’ve had some freak thunderstorm. Please stay calm,” the conductor announces.

Outside, you see Mira’s daughter standing in the snow. What on earth is she doing?

>listen to train noises

The train is creaking. It’s in the middle of a snow field, after all.

>spy on Mira’s girl

She seems to be looking for someone. She’s wearing a strange dress - very antiquated.

>JUMP ON TRAIN YOU COWARD

For some reason, you decide to jump up and down in your carriage! Mira’s daughter - you remember her name to be Michelle - spots you.

Lightning begins to crackle in her hands.

>the floor is lava?

You get up on your chair. Outside, Michelle hurls lightning at you.

The entire train shakes. You’re fine, but everyone is in hysterics.

> ==>

Michelle pouts, and the lightning fades away from her hands.

She starts… exuding fog of some sort? Green fog? The fog draws closer to the train.

You get out of your carriage and into the main aisle! It’s full of panicking people!

Around you, people drop dead. The green fog is… killing these people!

> ==>

“Miss Lorre, please proceed to the conductor’s cabin,” a girl’s voice announces. Michelle must have gotten on.

> ==>

Before you know it, Michelle appears several carriages away, in front of you in the aisle.

She inches closer, step by step.

>stand in the middle like a hero and wait for her.. and arm your damn gun

You transform the key into bullets, and load your revolver with them. Michelle is still several carriages away.

>jump out of train

You shoot the window, and jump out into the snow.

In the distance, an automobile is speeding towards your location. Shit. It seems Michelle was just stalling.

On the automobile’s roof is… Gallerian Marlon? With owl wings?

>shoot the car’s driver and grab the edge of the train again and hang on

The car swerves! It seems Bruno is driving.

Gallerian jumps out of the car, and flies?

“Hello, Miss Lorre!”

 


	5. What's In a Name?

> Ask Seth for advice.

  
“Frankly, we’re in a bind.”

>ASK SETH TO KILL THEM ALL

“You have your gun, don’t you?? Just shoot!”

>point at gallerian and call him a clever nasty man

“Hahaha! I’m surprised at your cheek, Miss Lorre!”

Blue fire emerges from his hands, and he hurls it at you. Before it hits you, it disappears - probably Seth’s work!

>SHOOT THEM

You do so! Gallerian’s a pretty big target, so you shoot him out of the sky!

He falls, his six wings shrinking into his back. He’s dead– Bruno rushes over, and tries to rouse him.

>HELLO AND GOODBYE MR PERE NOERU

You decide to say that for some odd reason.

“How dare you! You’ll pay dearly for what you did to my Papa!” Michelle shouts. Lightning begins to crackle in her hands.

>“fuk ur papa i do what i want”

She holds up the folder containing all the evidence.

“Looking for this?”

> Shoot Michelle

You point her gun at her.

>‘ur papa was a stinky nasty man’

“How dare you!” she shouts, hurling lightning at you. Without thinking, you shoot.

> ==>

When the smoke clears, you’re… alive? A bit frazzled and burnt, but alive.

Michelle is slumped in the snow. You walk over, and grab the folder.

“You monster,” Bruno mutters. He just stares at you in shock.

Spare him?

>no, shoot him

You point your gun at him.  
“Just do it! End my suffering! The one I love is gone!”

Without shedding tears, you fire at his brow.

>steal the car

You hijack the car, and use the golden key to start it.

Aceid, here we come!

> ==>

Once you arrive, you find Gammon in front of headquarters. You’re tired, burnt by lightning, and honestly ready to collapse.

“Are you alright, Miss Lorre?”  
“Just shut the fuck up and get these to my secretary,” you say, shoving the folder in his hands.

He runs inside.

> Take a break.

You promptly faint.

> Fast forward.

When you come to, you find yourself in a hospital room - at the Aceid General Hospital, in fact. The nurse sees that you’re awake, and rushes outside.

Gammon bursts into the room.

“Oh, Miss Lorre! It’s a booming success!” he says enthusiastically. “Pardon me, but you’ve finally done it! Gallerian’s corruption has been exposed!”

He hands you a copy of the paper.

_GALLERIAN MARLON - MONEY OUTWEIGHING JUSTICE?_

> ==>

He then hands you a copy of the Java Gazette - apparently, Gallerian’s dead body was found in a snow field outside Alicegrad. The details are unclear, since all the witnesses were either killed mysteriously or too traumatized to give an eyewitness account.

>whats the public response?

Mixed! Some can’t believe Gallerian could stoop so low, but others suspected as much!

>“EXCELLENT, GAMMON! Now take this money and buy us both breakfast.”

You instruct him.

“Anything for you, Miss Lorre!”

>so uh what now

You track developments for the next few months. Mira has apparently decided to keep quiet, thanks to your hefty bribe.

> Fast forward.

Your name is Hanne Lorre, and the year is EC 986. It’s your wedding day.

Your groom stands at the end of the aisle, waiting for you. He looks so dashing in his tuxedo.

> How did you meet this groom?

Ever since Gallerian’s corruption was exposed, all his cases were reopened! His deputy replaced him as head judge, and released anyone unjustly imprisoned! Thankfully, everyone seemed to get their right to due process - including a certain former soldier framed for the murder of a prostitute.

>who are we marrying again

The now-retired general of the USE Leviantan army, Nyoze Octo.

>My Nyoze

You say so.  
“Hahaha, what’s gotten you all romantic?”

> ==>

You look around. In attendance are your news staffers, and Seth! For some odd reason.

A gift basket of strange meats sits on the reception table. It’s labeled:

_From the reopened Graveyard restaurant: our warmest regards!_

_Sincerely, Arte_

> Do we have anyone walking us up the aisle?

You’re walking alone! You do think of your father though. He must be smiling down at you from heaven.

You remember his final words to you.

“My daughter… make this world… a better place.”

>so nyoze.. have you gotten your precious sword back?

“Hahaha, I have. Thanks to you,” he says.  
The priest starts saying the vows.

>Am I not allowed to be romantic once in a while? This is our wedding.

“Of course you are.”

The priest pronounces you man and wife.

“You may now kiss the bride!” he tells Nyoze.

>SMORCH

How unladylike! You do, however, give Nyoze a nice kiss.

“So are you happy with your new name?”  
“Yup! Anything’s better than **Nemesis Balledold!** ”


End file.
